Christmas Eve
by BlueDonuts
Summary: "Selamat natal Tony" Dan mereka berdua berjalan berlawanan arah. Tidak melihat kebelakang. Karena mereka tahu. Jika mereka berbalik, mereka tidak akan sanggup berpisah.


**Holla! Saya kembali lagi di fandom ini! Dan dengan pairing yang sama. Yup! Stony. Saya sangat senang dengan pairig ini.**

 **Sewaktu saya menoton Civil War, saya menagis saat Steve berkata kepada Tony "I'm sorry Tony, he is my friend" lalu dibalas Tony dengan "So was i?" dan dalam hati saya membalas "You're more!" Haha…**

 **Jadi, fic ini terjadi setelah Civil War dan bertemakan Natal. So, please enjoy this fic!**

* * *

 **-** o **-**

 _"_ _Kau tahu Cap? Kita bisa keluar dan menikmati kopi. Terlalu sepi di sini" saran Tony._

 _"_ _Mungkin tahun depan. Saat ini terlalu dingin di luar. Dan kau berjanji mengajakku menonton beberapa film liburan" balas Steve._

Steve mengingat percakapanya dengan Tony satu tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat malam natal seperti hari ini. Ia ingat saat itu hanya mereka yang ada di markas Avengers. Semua orang sedang dalam misi mereka kecuali ia dan Tony. Steve baru saja kembali dari misi. Sedangkan Tony baru kembali dari kunjugan bisnisnya dan makan malam natal dengan pacarnya Pepper. Saat Tony bertanya tentang keluar untuk minum kopi, Steve menolaknya karena ia sangat lelah dan di luar cuaca terlalu dingin.

Tetapi sekarang ia meyesalinya. Karena tidak ada tahun depan untuk merayakan natal dengan Tony lagi.

Steve tertawa miris saat mengingat percakapan mereka. Jika ia tahu bahwa malam itu adalah malam natal terakhirnya dengan Tony, ia pasti mau diseret ke kota. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Tony sudah membencinya. Dan itu semua salahnya. Andai ia tidak memulai perang terkutuk tersebut.

Steve berjalan di keramaian jalanan New York. Kakinya berjalan tanpa arah mengikuti kemana kebanyakan orang-orang pergi. Bersyukur tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

-o-

Tony berdiri di depan meja bengkel kerjanya dengan pandangan kosong kearah perisai yang sendari dulu ingin ia sentuh. Perisai merah putih biru dan bintang di tengahnya. Perisai buatan ayahnya yang sangat ia benci. Perisai yang perah Captain America gunakan untuk membela kebearan.

 _Sekarang kau menyesalinya bukan? Orang bodoh sepertimu layak mendapatkannya._

Pikir Tony dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras. Ia tertawa sambil meminum scotch yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ia terus tertawa saat duduk di lantai dengan pandangan tetap mengarah ke perisai. Ia terus tertawa sampai air matannya keluar. Lalu tawanya berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan diam tanpa suara. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya yang tertekuk.

 _"_ _Sir, ada paggilan dari nona Potts. Anda akan menerimanya?"_ Tanya Friday. Pengganti JARVIS.

"Ya. Terima saja" jawab Tony dengan isakan.

 _"_ _Tony? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"_ Tanya Pepper dari seberang.

"Ya"

 _"_ _Kau menangis?"_

Tony tidak menjawabnya.

Terdengar desahan lelah dari seberang sebelum Pepper berkata lagi _"Tony. Kejadian itu sudah lebih dari 3 bulan yang lalu. Kau tidak boleh terpuruk seperti ini. Ini semua bukan salahmu"_

"ini salahku" guman Tony pelan.

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"_

Tony diam lagi. Ia memandang laci-laci paling bawah meja kerjanya. Tempat dimana ia menyimpan surat dari Steve. Dan ponsel kunonya juga. Ia tidak ingin melihat benda-benda itu. Tidak juga ingin membuangnya.

 _"_ _Kau harus menghubunginya Tony. Dia pasti menunggu panggilan darimu"_ kata Pepper dengan lembut.

 _Dia membenciku._ Pikir Tony miris.

Tiba-tiba, Tony ingin segelas(atau beberapa) kopi. Ia ingin merasakan dinginnya kota New York. Ia ingin sendiri.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja Pep. Terimakasih" kata Tony. Ia sudah tidak menagis lagi.

 _"_ _Kau yakin? Kau bisa makan malam denganku. Jika itu bisa menenangkanmu"_ saran Pepper dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya, aku yakin. Aku ingin sendiri saat ini"

 _"_ _Baiklah jika kau tidak apa-apa. Selamat natal Tony"_ kata Pepper.

"Selamat natal Pepper" balas Tony. Lalu sambungan diputus. Menyisakan Tony yang masih duduk dengan pandangan mengarah ke perisai.

Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya. Dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil mantelnya. Ia akan menikmati malam natal ini sendiri di jalanan New York.

-o-

Steve berjala tanpa arah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kawasan perbelanjaan yang pasti ramai. Ia sengaja memutar jalan agar tidak melewati Avengers tower? Atau Stark tower? Ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia tidak ingin melewati kawasan itu. Terlalu banyak memori dengan Tony disana.

Ia berjalan dikawasan pertokoan yang menyediakan semuanya. Ia mengintip ke sebuah etalase toko yang memajang patung-patung dari kaca dan keramik. Patung-patung itu berbetuk hewan dan benda. Lalu Steve melihat sebuah liontin berbentuk kepingan salju berwarna emas. Ia terseyum dam melanjutkan berjalan menuju taman kota.

Saat ia tiba disana, ia melihat banyak orang yang mengunjungi tempat itu. Ia sengaja berjalan mejauhi keramaian dan memilih tempat yag sepi. Ia mendekati sebuah bangku yang posisinya tepat berada dibawah pohon cedar.

Ia baru sadar ternyata seseorang yang duduk di bangku tersebut. Steve berhenti dan mengamati tempat itu dengan ragu. Harusah ia kesana? Haruskah ia hanya berjalan dan duduk disebelah orang itu?

Ia terus diam ditempatnya selama beberapa menit. Masih berfikir tetang apakah ia harus duduk disana. Tapi sebelum ia membuat keputusan, orang yang duduk di depanya itu berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju kearahnya.

Bagus. Sekarang ia bisa duduk menyendiri tanpa khawatir ada yang mengganggu atau mengetahui identitasnya.

Baru saja ia hendak melangkah menju tempat incaranya itu, ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang diam terpaku beberapa meter di depannya. Orang yag duduk di tempat incaran Steve tadi. Orang itu menatap Steve terkejut. Begitu juga dirinya sendiri. Karea orang yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah

"Tony"

-o-

Dari semua tempat yang Tony kira akan ia kunjugi malam ini adalah diluar dugaanya. Awalnya ia kira kakinya akan membawanya ke pub atau tempat yang biasa Tony Stark kunjungi. Tapi ia malah berdiri di taman kota seprti seorag remaja yang sedang putus cinta.

"Betapa kacaunya aku" gumanya dengan tawa getir kepada diriya sendiri.

Ia memutuskan duduk di sisi taman paling sepi. Tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya. Mentertawakan fakta bahwa seorang Tony Stark yang biasanya mejadi pusat perhatian kini memilih mencari pojokan untuk menghabiskan malam natal. Sungguh ironis.

Ia duduk cukup lama di sana. Ia diam memandangi pasangan-pasangan yang berlalu-lalang beberapa meter di depanya. Terus diam ketika merasakan tubuhnya semakin kedinginan.

Ia berkedip ketika sadar tubuhnya semakin dingin. Ia pasti sudah sagat lama duduk seperti patung yang memandang kejauhan. Memutuskan berheti bersikap seperti orang konyol, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar taman mencari minuman hangat. Kopi mungkin? Meskipun itu membangkitkan kenangan lama yang menyakitkan.

Saat ia berjalan, ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri sambil menatap kejauhan. Sepertinya orang itu sedang berfikir.

 _Atau sedang berputus asa sepertiku._ Pikir Tony. Tapi tubuhnya terpaku ketika melihat wajah orang itu.

"Tony"

-o-

Steve terkejut melihat orang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya itu, kini sedang berdiri di depannya. Menatap Steve terkejut dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak tetapi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Tony?" Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan ragu.

Tony menjilat bibirnya sebelum berkata "Steve?" suaranya serak dan penuh kejutan.

Mereka saling memandang sejenak. Dan Steve dengan ragu berjalan mendekati orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Mau minum kopi?" pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa Steve sadari. Mau tidak mau, ia tersenyum sambil memandang Tony yang terlihat terkejut.

Steve sangat lega ketika melihat Tony mengagguk. Ia segera menyuruh Tony duduk di bangku yang tadi Tony duduki, dan berlari untuk mencari kedai kopi.

-o-

Tony duduk di bangku tadi dengan tangan memegang gelas karton yang mengepulkan uap dari kopi panas di dalamnya. Ia mencicipi kopi itu dan mendesah lega ketika merasakan kopi kesukaannya. Hitam pahit dan panas. Tapi sepertinya bukan karena segelas kopi itu yang membuatnya hangat. Mugkin karena Steve yang duduk disebelahya. Pria itu memancarkan kehangatan.

Tony terus memandang kopinya. Udara disini terasa sangat canggung. Tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan. Dan Tony tidak suka suasana seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Hanya menghabiskan malam natal. Dan kau? Kenapa orang sepertimu ada di sini?" Tanya Steve terlihat peasaran.

"Hanya menghabiskan malam natal" balas Tony sambil memandang kearah lain.

"Bukankah harusnya kau bersama Pepper? Makan malam romantis atau semacamnya?" tanya Steve lagi.

Tony menggeleng dan berkata sangat pelan "Kami sudah putus". Ya, ia mengingat saat Pepper masuk ke bengkel kerjanya dengan tatapan sedih kepadanya. Tony sedang sangat kacau saat itu. Setelah kejadian terpecahnya Avengers, terutama saat Steve pergi. Ia mengurung dirinya di bengkel kerja. Menolak semua panggilan, minum terlalu banyak, diam memandag perisai dalam keheningan. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia mendapat cahaya matahari.

Beberapa minggu kemudian Pepper mencarinya dan berusaha membujuknya keluar. Tony tetap tidak mendengarkannya. Ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Lalu saat itu Pepper berkata ia tidak sanggup melihat Tony seperti itu terus. Ia akan pergi, tapi akan tetap mengurus Stark Industries. Mereka lebih cocok menjadi teman. Lalu Pepper pergi tanpa berkata-kata. Meninggalkan Tony sendiri. Ia tidak merasa patah hati, ia hanya merasa ditinggalkan.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan Steve menarik Tony kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Karena Pepper pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku" katanya asal. Yeah, ia terlalu mengabaikan Pepper. Wanita itu pantas bersama orang yang lebih baik darinya.

"Kau orang baik Tony" kata Steve. Pria itu menatap Tony dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Tony kembali menatap kopinya.

-o-

Steve menatap Tony yang sedang menatap kopinya dalam diam. Ini bukan Tony Stark yang ia kenal. Kejadian waktu itu sepertinya sangat mempengaruhi Tony. Ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku"

"Soal apa?' Tanya Tony terdegar terkejut.

"Semuanya. Semua karenaku"

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku mendukungmu. Anda- andai saja- perisai itu" suara Tony kini disertai isakan "Andai saja aku tidak melakukan itu. Oh, Steve. Aku sangat menyesal!"

Steve tidak tahan mendengarnya. Ia segera memegang kedua bahu Tony. Ia berusaha memandang Tony selembut mungkin "Tony. Dengarkan aku. Ini bukan salahmu. Dan bahkan aku tidak memikirkan soal perisai itu. Aku memikirkanmu Tony. Aku selalu menghawatirkanmu. Saat aku melihat tingkahmu tadi, aku merasa aku sudah menghancurkanmu Tony. Ini buka salahmu" katanya lirih.

Steve menatap mata coklat Tony. Mata itu tidak seperti yang dulu Steve lihat. Sesuatu telah hilang dari sana. Sesuatu yang penting.

"Steve. Aku-"

"Ssstt. Jangan katakan itu. Aku tidak akan mampu pergi jika kau mengatakannya" potong Steve cepat. Ia tidak mau mendengarnya dari Tony pada saat keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak akan mampu.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Tony.

"Tony, aku buronan sekarang. Pergi kemari tanpa tertangkap pun suatu keajaiban. Aku harus segera pergi sebelum pagi. Ini sudah pukul 12, dan aku harus segera pergi" kata Steve. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan membantu Tony berdiri.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa protes. Terimakasih, aku merasa sangat lega malam ini. Selamat natal Steve" kata Tony dengan sedikit senyum. Dan itu sanggup membuat semua beban Steve menguap.

"Selamat natal Tony"

Dan mereka berdua berjalan berlawanan arah. Tidak melihat kebelakang. Karena mereka tahu. Jika mereka berbalik, mereka tidak akan sanggup berpisah.

Fin

* * *

 **Kok rasanya kurang menyentuh ya? Saya rencananya mau buat Stony angst yang endingnya bukan happy dan bukan sad. Dan bagian terakhirya enggak bikin saya puas. Apa ini karena buat cerita sedih saat saya sedang ketawa-ketawa?**

 **Ya sudahlah, fic ini special natal! Saya ucapkan selamat natal bagi yang merayakan!**

 **PS: Saya masih mengharapkan kritik dan saran para senpai yang lain.**


End file.
